The Waters of Mystery
by MoonWolf Dunei
Summary: Gyra is a seawing/icewing hybrid. She has come to accept her life in the seawing territory, until one day a group called the First Order invades her home and she is forced to leave. Where will she go? What is the First Order? Will the kingdoms be thrown back into war? Or will they fall before they have begun to fight.
1. A Mistake

Hi Everyone! I am really bad at putting out chapters. I am sorry. I am working on them all! The chapter to come out will be for the, **A Dream's Keeper** series if you are keeping track of that. I did warn you peoples that it would be long and it is. Editing is taking forever. Anyway to this new story. I was inspired by one of the latest books of the Wings of Fire series called **DarkStalker**. So I decided to write this. I will be making "character chapters" where I will basically do a description of them. what they look like maybe if I can get a picture there a will and their personality and just who they are. Please let me know what you think of this story. I am going to keep the song recommendation thing going in this story as well. This song probably relates better to one of the other chapters but it is an amazing song.

 _this is thoughts_

"This is someone speaking."

* * *

Battle Scars" by Paradise Fears

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

* * *

 **A Mistake**

Gyra opened her eyes. The soft bed of kelp under her waved in front of her face. Achoo! Gyra jerked her head up and sent a cloud of bubbles out into the water. The kelp waved wildly.

A talon tapped the wall beside the door. "Gyra?" A darkly colored Seawing stuck his head inside. "Gyra, schools already started." Gyra sighed and sat her head back down with a splash.

"Gyra you need to go to school." The Seawing persisted. "Whhhhyyyyy?" Gyra flashed. "You get your head out of the water long enough to talk to me."

Irritated Gyra sat up. "Why? All we do is read the Queen's stories about how great and wonderful her daughters are."

"Gyra." The Seawing reprimanded, "We do not talk about the Queen that way."

Gyra continued, "My daughter Anemone sneezed! This is a sign of blah blah blah!" The Seawing interrupted before she could continue. "The Queen has an heir. Her long lost daughter has returned after she was stolen for years. She is excited."

"It's been 5 years!" Gyra emphasized. "And we still don't read about anything else!" "That's enough. You are going to school today. Go Now."

Gyra stood up and silently stalked her way out of the room. She dove into the water outside the main door leaving it wide open. He sighed as she swam away. "Good Job Current, good job…" Current waded over to the door and gently closed it.

"Well," A familiar voice oozed through the air. Current froze. "So this is where you've been hiding." Current turn around. A battle scarred Mudwing stood behind him. "No. No you can't be here." Current's voice cracked through his sentence, he hated it.

"I told you, you couldn't hide from us forever. So that's the dragon you hid from us? It won't work, she doesn't suspect a thing." Current's eye sparked "No, leave her out of this. This is between you and me." "It was, until you became a traitor, stole her right from our claws. Now she will have to pay too."

"No!" Current lunged at the Mudwing. The Mudwing jumped and hovered in the air for a few seconds, then came down talons first and slammed Current's head against the stone ground, pinning him.

"The New Order is rising," the Mudwing hissed, "You. Will. All. Fall." Current gurgled in alarm, thrashing. In one swift movement the Mudwing snapped his neck. Hauling the body to the door the Mudwing let it drift toward the ocean floor.

"The New Order is coming." The Mudwing took off and didn't look back.


	2. Askook

Hello everyone! I was surprised at the positive responses to this story. It was amazing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter, I am working on making the chapters longer for everyone. _**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

 **Askook**

The mudwing glided across the Kingdom of the Sea. She snarled at the empty seas. She could do with a good fight to brighten up her day. She aimed towards a seemly deserted island.

The island was covered in trees that shrouded anyone from being spied on from above. She landed at the outskirts of the trees. A Skywing moved into view. "What is an enigma wrapped in

a riddle wrapped in bacon?" The Skywing questioned. "Heather." The Mudwing answered. The Skywing nodded. "Her royal hueness's messenger is waiting for you." The mudwing stalked

past the skywing, deeper into the trees. A dragon hidden in the shadows greeted her. "Welcome Askook." "What does her royal hueness ask of me next?" Askook asked humbly, bowing her

head and spreading her wings. "Her hueness has decided that its time to bring the dragonets together. The next faze is about to begin." Askook eyes sparked questioningly,"Already? Does

the First Order already have..." "Everything is proceeding as planned." the dragon interrupted. "Of course. I am sorry as too have doubted her Excellency's power. Please, I humbly beg for

forgiveness." Askook pleaded, smothering down her pride. "I will inform her Excellency and request her forgiveness for you. You preform any task given to you speedily and with precision. It

would be a shame to have to give you up." The dragon complimented. "Thank you, you are very kind. My only purpose anymore is to serve the great Tezca, may she always shine." Askook

quoted. "May she always shine." The messenger repeated. "Preform your task quickly Askook. You have a fortnight to bring them to the Diamond Spray River." The dragon commanded. "I

live to obey." Askook responded. She left the forest and took off into the air. "I'm coming for you all." She growled.

Gyra's POV

"and so, the beloved Princess Tsunami fled the summer palace with her friends to save the world. Her heroic actions will never be forgotten." Gyra stifled a yawn as the teacher finished the

final chapter, of the 52 chapter long story about how the long lost Princess Tsunami had returned home after 'a million years' to her heartbroken mother and her only sister, before she had

fled from the summer place weeping tears of sorrow as she left to save the world with her group of loyal servants. It was highly exaggerated to say the least. The shells by the door jingled

wildly. "Alright class is over. Tomorrow we will be reading the first three chapters of Queen Coral's amazing piece about her true love, her tragically lost mate, Gill the Seawing." All the

Seawings rushed out of the room as soon as the could. The Queen's storys made up two of their classes each day. The first and the last class was listening to her stories, learning from

them, taking quizs from them, class discussions, anything and everything that they could do that could include her stories. She had at least 3 quizes to complete before class tomorrow. She

swam to the school boundaries avoiding the other dragons. The other dragons didn't accept her because she was half-icewing, half-seawing. Current wasn't even her biological father. I

mean, he was her father in every way that counted. She did love him as her father. He was there to bring her to her first day of school, he was there to comfort her when she fell, learning

how to fly. He was the one who made sure she got home safely every day, made sure she always had food to eat and was always there for her. He was there in every way that counted as a

father.

She got to the front gate of the school. Current wasn't there. He was always here waiting for her. Something was wrong. She swam home as fast as she could. "Currant?" She flashed. She

swam inside the house and popped her head above water. "Currant?" She yelled. He wasn't anywhere. "Maybe he went out to hunt and just lost track of time." She consoled herself. "I'll go

out and look for him." Swimming out to the open water she swam straight into another Seawing. "Inside." She flashed. "What?" Gyra flashed back. "INSIDE NOW." She flashed again

franticly. Gyra swam back inside followed by the other Seawing. "Who are you?" Gyra snapped. "No time." the Seawing responded. "You need to leave NOW." She threw a pouch over

Gyra's head and settled it firmly around her neck, cinching it so it stayed firmly in place. "You need to get to the Scorpions Den. Go to the stall selling Brightwing Cactus calling out,

'Brightwing cactus to brighten your wings. Go there ask to see Shuman. Do not trust anyone. Do not stop if you don't have to. When you do have to hide. If you see a battle-scarred mudwing

fly away as fast as you can!" The seawing spouted quickly. "I don't understand what? Where is Currant?" "Gyra, I'm sorry. I can't explain everything to you right now. I can tell you this. Currant

is gone." "What?" "Currant is dead Gyra I'm sorry. I know because I am his sister. Now get out of here!" She bundled Gyra out of the house. "Don't come back. No matter what happens. DO

NOT come back!" Gyra same towards the surface as fast as she could. The fear in Currant's sisters voice inspired panic and drove adrenaline through her veins giving her an extra burst of

speed. She broke out of the water. A storm rumbled behind her. She raced towards land. _What was going on?_


	3. The Mud Kingdom

Yay another chapter. I've been concentrating on one of my other stories for a while, I'm moving over to this one for a bit. Then the wrath of chapters shall descend upon _**A Dream's Keeper.**_ Which is another story that received a lot of positive reviews and I'm sorry I'm not updating it more. Anyway... I hope you like this chapter. **_Happy Reading!_**

 **Outsiders - by Against the Currant**

* * *

 **The Mud Kingdom**

The sound of steady wingbeats was all Gyra could hear. She stretched her wings as wide as they would go. She had been flying for hours.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"You need to get to the Scorpions Den. Go to the stall selling Brightwing Cactus calling out, 'Brightwing cactus to brighten your wings. Go there ask to see Shuman. Do not trust anyone. Do not stop if you don't have to. When you do have to stop, hide. If you see a battle-scarred Mudwing fly away as fast as you can!" The seawing spouted quickly. "I don't understand what? Where is Currant?" "Gyra, I'm sorry. I can't explain everything to you right now. I can tell you this. Currant is gone." "What?" "Currant is dead Gyra  
I'm sorry. I know because I am his sister. Now get out of here!" She bundled Gyra out of the house. "Don't come back. No matter what happens. DO NOT come back!"_

Gyra shook her head in exasperation. Currant never mentioned a sister. For that matter why did she need to fly across Pyrrhia to get to the Scorpions Den. It was in

the Kingdom of Sand, never the fact that the guards would stop and question her, it was hot there! Wishing for a lake to stop and rest she scanned the landscape

beneath her. She had past the Kingdom of the Sea's boundaries about an hour ago. Everything beneath her was mud; she must be the Mud Kingdom. She snorted,

 _appropriately named_ , she thought. There were mountains in the distance. Aiming for a stretch of trees she attempted to fly quietly into the trees, and failed miserably.

Tiredness clouded her judgement and she smacked her wing into a tree and spiraled onto the ground. _Eww, even the ground it wet. It's not a good wet though._ Her

vision blurred. She a dragon before her vision blacked out, watching her.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"AAAA!" Gyra awoke and jumped up, battle ready. "Why did you jump?" asked a voice behind her. She whirled around. A Mudwing stood there, green goop and leaves

plastered across his claws. He had a despairing look on his face. "You just threw it everywhere." He chided. "Threw what everywhere? Who are you?" She snarled

flexing her claws. "Uh, in the mud kingdom? You landed in a puddle of mud, kind of suggests, I don't know, the Mud Kingdom?" the dragon shrugs. "Apparently not. Lay

back down, I was almost finished until you threw it everywhere." "Almost finished with what?" Gyra snapped. She turned her head to look at her wings. Green goop

slide off them onto the ground. "What were you doing to me?" She growled glaring at him. "Whoa. Calm down." The mudwing suggested. "We'll compromise, I'll tell you

my name, and whatever else you want to know, and you lay back down, spread your wing back out and let me finish healing it." The mudwing finished. "Healing it?

What's wrong with it? It feels fine." She snapped. "Also it would be fantastic if you would stop trying to roast me with the force of your suspicious glare." Gyra looked

away grumpily. "Thank you, much appreciated. Now, your wing is not actually fine. Did you smack into something?" the Mudwing prodded. "Even if I did I don't see how

it's any of your business." Gyra reprimanded. "Ok, so yes you did. I assume it was tree. Your wings are more accustomed to swimming then flying. So, since you came

from the direction of the Kingdom of Sea you must have lived there, you stressed your wings flying here. This weakened them somewhat. Normally you have to hit a

tree a bit harder before you sprain it." Gyra huffed. The Mudwing stopped a moment before continuing. "And you dislodged it on top of that." The Mudwing finished his

long speech. "Ok, great you now some about me." Gyra stated. "You're turn. What's your name?" "Adelind." He answered. "Ade for short." "Ade." Gyra tried the word

out. "Well, Ade. How do I fix my wing?" Adelind smiled.


	4. Fish

I feel like this is just a filler chapter, however I was in the mood to write fluff so, yeah. It does have some important points. Reviews are welcome. I think I'm going to start doing shoutouts. I see other people doing them too and I like the idea. _**Happy Reading!**_

 **See you again -Wiz Kalifa and Charlie Puth**

* * *

 **Dragonwritergirl112 -** I'm glad you like it! I personally can't wait to see what happens in the story myself.

 **MystycDragon** \- Plot to overthrow the Queens... maaaaayyybbbbee ;] you just have to wait and see

 **Guest Octo 19** \- I like your suggestion on renaming them the First Talons, I do think I'm going to go with First Order because of plot details though. Thank you anyway!

 **Dragonwizard33** \- I hope to write many many more chapters on this story, thank you for reading.

* * *

 **Fish**

Gyra found the sides of her mouth twitching. She realized, she smiling back at him. What was going on with her?! She forced the smile back down and attempted to

have a serious face, attempted being the key word. "Hey I got a smile!" Adelind exclaimed. "Trying to figure out what expression was on your face." She huffed

defensively. "Suuuureeeeeee." Adeline commented. "Back to my wing?" Gyra reminded. "Ok." He went along with it. Gyra spent the next hour watching him spreading

more green goop over her wing then bandaging parts of it. "Hello? Pyrrhia is Gyra?" Gyra realized that he was trying to get her attention. "What?" She inquired. "Head

in the clouds?" Adelind jested. "Do you see my up and flying?" She retorted. "Sarcasm." Adelind continued, "I need to pop your wing back in place. Because it was

sprained I had to work to bandage parts of your wing so it wouldn't get worse. It will hurt." Adeline warned. "I am no hatchling. I will be fine." Gyra answered "Ok, just

don't say I didn't warn you." Adeline said with a shrug. He gently held two spots on her wing. Gyra shivered, he was uncomfortably warm to her. "Quick Question Gyra,

what was the last thing you ate?" "Huh?" Gyra thought back to when she had gone to school, that was a long time ago. "OW, flipping electric eels!" Gyra yelled. She

froze the ground in front of her. "Flipping electric eels huh? That's a new one." Adeline remarked. Silence filled the air. _I didn't know I could do that. I can breathe frost!_

"You're half-icewing. I knew it." He stated. "How did you know?" Gyra asked flatly. _Now he's going to reject me like everyone else._ "You're cold." Adelind started. "When I

found you the mud around you was frosting over. You're also a lighter color then most Seawings I've seen. The real thing that gave it away was your horns and your

tail." "My horns and my tail?" Gyra stated. "Yes, Gyra you have the horns and the tail of an Icewing, you're an ice-wing colored sea-wing, you radiate cold and on top of

that you clearly just breathed frost. So yes, you are half-Seawing, half-Icewing." "Then why did you help me?" Gyra burst out. Adelind looked surprised. "Why wouldn't

I help you?" "Because I'm a hybrid!" Gyra wailed. "What's wrong with being a hybrid?" He seemed confused by her reaction. "Everything apparently! I don't fit in

anywhere! I'm considered an abomination and on top of that the one dragon who was my family is gone!" _Pull yourself together your losing it in front of a stranger Gyra._

Trust no one remember!

While she was mentally scolding herself Adelind was coming to a realization. Gyra felt a wing cover her. "You've been rejected by the seawings.

You're OK. Just breathe right now. Close your eyes. Go to sleep. In the morning everything could be clearer." _CAN"T TRUST ANYBODY!_ Against her will Gyra found herself

falling asleep under his wing.

~~~ Time Skip to Morning~~~

She heard the rain outside before she opened her eyes. Adelind was gone. She closed her eyes again. Maybe if she laid here long enough she would disappear from

the world. "I know you're awake." Gyra found herself starting to smile. She mentally slammed that happiness back into the waters of her mind. Opening one eye she saw

Adelind with… She sat up in surprise. "Where did you get fish?" she asked warily. "Oh they were just flying by on wings made from scavengers and I thought I would

bring them down." Adelind joked. She eyed him. "No? Sense of humor? Alright fine. I went and got them from the sea. I thought you would like them." Adelind smile

faded. "Do you not like fish?" "I love fish. It's just… I didn't expect them." Gyra came to the conclusion her wings were sagging with surprise, she fixed them. "Thank

you." She said with real sincerity. "You're welcome." He said. "It's raining outside and I need to change the bandages on your wings so please stay another day." Gyra

studied his face, he didn't look like he was hiding something. "Ok." Gyra agreed.


	5. Come with me

OK this one is short. Since the journey is beginning though I thought it acceptable.

Sit Still, Look Pretty - Daya

* * *

Thank you MystcDragon. I do try to do single line breaks I don't do that stuff on purpose. I will try and catch them more often.

* * *

 **Come with me**

Gyra woke to the sound of two dragons growling.

Opening one eye cautiously, she saw that Adelind was facing off another Seawing. _Wait a minute._ "You're that dragon that told me to go to the Scorpion Den."

Gyra blinked. "Is Current really dead?" "You know this dragon?" Adeline asked. "Kind of," Gyra answered. "She showed up at my doorstep and told me to go to the other side of Pyrrhia, without telling me why."

"And you didn't go." The Seawing stated. Adelind watched them with an unreadable expression. "No. You didn't say why." Gyra argued. "Current is DEAD!"

The Seawing yelled. "That should be enough!" "Well it's not." Gyra said. The two dragons glared at each other. "And I'm not going until you tell me why." "And I'm not going to tell you until you start going." The Seawing spat.

"Well then I guess I'm not going." Gyra shrugged and turned back around and acted like she was going back to sleep. The Seawing snarled. "Fine, if you want to die. Be my guest." She took off and winged away.

Gyra opened one eye and watched her fly away. Adelind watched the Seawing fly away.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked. "What do you mean?" "You're wing's fine now. You could go if you wanted to." "Oh, well." Gyra looked at the ground. "I don't know."

"Well if it were me," Adelind started, "I'd want to know what was so important at the Scorpion Den." Adelind pretended to be watching the sky.

"Fine, on one condition." Gyra sat up and looked at him importantly.

"Why is there a condition? All you have to do is fly?" Adelind questioned. Gyra raised her chin. "You have to go with me."

"What?" "You heard me. If I have to go off and fly to the other side of Pyrrhia then you do to." "What do I have to do with this?" "Because you made me curious enough to go."

Adelind smiled and started laughing. Gyra watched in amazement.

"What's so funny? I'm serious. You have to go with me." Adeline stopped. "I thought you were done with me." "Why would I be done with you?" "I don't know. You seem like the type to travel alone."

Gyra walked towards the entrance. "Well, since I've never traveled before I think I made a good impression."

This convinced Adeline. "Alright fine, let's go." She found herself smiling. Taking off, they started towards the Kingdom of Sand.


	6. Kingdom of Sand

Gyra and Adelind soared down to the ground. They had arrived at the Scorpion Den in the Kingdom of Sand.

"Alright, we're here. Now what?" Gyra asked. Adelind shrugged. "I don't know. Your the one who had to come here. I'm just tagging alone cause you said I had too."

"Very funny." Gyra commented, scanning the area around them. "Didn't the Seawing that told you to come here say something about brightwing cactus?" He questioned.

Gyra nodded slowly. "Yes, yes they did." She started walking through the stalls, listening to the different calls.

Adelind followed her quietly.

"Treasure, you want to buy some treasure?" A dragon came bustling up to her holding up several pieces. "No thank you." Gyra declined, moving out of the way, trying to avoid the overeager seller.

"Good price! Good price!" The insisted. "I'm not looking to buy any treasure." Gyra tried to decline them again.

The dragon started to try again. "Hey!" A small sandwing shoved her way in between them. "The dragon said no. Go peddle your wares somewhere else Hanok." She said, shooing the dragon off.

The sandwing turned to Gyra. "Hi! Sorry about Hanok. He's a little crazy." Another sandwing came up to the smaller one. "What are you doing you can't just abandon the stall like that!" He lectured.

The smaller sandwing shrugged. "Oops. Sorry."

Adelind came up beside Gyra. "Are you guys by any chance selling brightwing?" He asked.

The male sandwing blinked. "Yeah, he answered."

Gyra narrowed her eyes slightly. "What's your slogan?"


End file.
